It's Too Late To Appologize
by Draysgirl1
Summary: Ginny tells Harry it's too late


Ginny Weasley sat ever so still staring out across Hogwarts grounds from her place in the Astronomy tower. She could see Hagrid playing with 'Witherwings' and she watched the great squid enjoy a night swim. Still silently seething from the screaming match she just had with Harry, this seemed to be the only place she felt could calm her down. The cold night's air and sky full of stars calmed the infuriated red head to a point where she could think. The youngest Weasley still wanted nothing more than to strangle one Harry Potter though. The insane boy seems to think **he's got her on a rope** and when it's convenient she'll come running and Ginny's sick of being that girl for him.

Watching the giant squid splash about in the lake, her feet **ten feet off the ground,** Ginny came to a decision. She made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, being very careful not to be caught out three some hours after curfew.

Harry was there of course, pacing in front of the fire. He spotted Ginny and ran over pulling her into a hug.

"Gin, I've been looking all over for you," Harry exclaimed. He made a show of dusting her off and telling her he was worried about her. Ginny **could hear what he was saying but she just couldn't make a sound**. She smiled sadly at the boy who she'd fancied herself in love with for so long and it felt like she knew nothing about him. "Ginny please forgive me. I need you, I really do,"

"Really now, Harry, because a few hours ago you weren't saying anything like that," Ginny finally replied, finding her voice. Harry scowled.

"You were being stubborn," He replied, stepping away from her. "It wouldn't kill you to stop being such a hotheaded baby…"

"Very nice," Ginny growled cutting him off. "**You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down**," Ginny added turning around to leave. Harry grabbed her arm though.

"**But wait, **I'm sorry,"

"And then **you tell me that you're sorry**!" Ginny screamed and Harry replied with a soft yes. He **didn't think she'd turn around and say**, "Well** it's too late to apologize**,"

"Ginny!"

"**It's too late!"**

"I'm sorry,"

"**I said it's too late too apologize**, Harry," Ginny screamed, tears running down her eyes.

"Gin…I…"

"**It's too late**," she rain upstairs. "**Too late**,"

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

But the next day Harry found Ginny out on the Quidditch pitch. He watched her flying at break neck speed as she threw the quaffle threw the air and then raced to catch. When she finally touched down two hours later, he caught her arm as she tried to race past him. Ginny glared at him.

"Ginny," he started." You know**, I'd take another chance, take fall, take a shot for you**," Harry whispered taking her hands. "You mean the world to me, I'm sorry" Ginny retched her hand out of Harry's.

"Don't touch me," Ginny growled. "It's always about you. Even when I needed you, you always made it about you. **I need you like a heart needs a beat, that's nothing new**. But now it's over because **I loved you with a fire red**, I did Harry, **but now its' blue**. And **you say, sorry like angel heaven let me think was you**,"

"No," Harry cried out, pulling Ginny back to him. He whispered sorry over and over again, trying to get her to listen to him. Ginny, as gently as she could, pulled out of his arms once more. Arms, that not too long ago, held her heart and whole world, but now meant nothing more than empty promises.

"**But I'm afraid; it's too late to apologize,"**

"Ginny, Please,"

"**It's too late," **Ginny said again softy and turned to leave and this time Harry let her go. He stood there watching his best friend's sister walk away and his heart broke in two. And Harry didn't know how long he stood there but it must have been hours later when Ron came stumbling across him.

"You okay mate," Ron asked. Harry looked up at Ron from the spot he was lying on the floor and shook his head. "I take it she said no," Harry nodded.

"I told her I was sorry," Harry replied. "But she still walked away,"

"I'm sorry, mate,"

"Me too," Harry replied in a mournful whisper. "But she's right; **it's too late to apologize,"**


End file.
